


G a n g s t a

by KrazyKeke



Series: Get Away With Murder [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mind Games, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Stalking, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: The reader has only recently arrived in Gotham, New Jersey. She had hoped for a fresh start without any drama. Of course, it's not to be when her friend, Nicole, constantly manages to get into terrible situations she had no hope of getting out of on her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

“Y/N! That Frost dude left you a bunch of flowers and books again.” Walking into the living room with a [bouquet](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2F1.bp.blogspot.com%2F-jzyuXke9xj4%2FUBAYXjlmiWI%2FAAAAAAAAAEk%2FHyJtyEalJjo%2Fs1600%2F50%2Bmost%2Bbeautiful%2Broses%2Bbouquet%2B-%2BBeautiful%2BBouquet%2BRose%2BFlowers%2B%2B-%2Buimages.org.jpg&t=MmQ4MzA1M2ViM2E5MDBkNGI4YzM3YTg4NTE5NGU0ZTQyMjQ3ODRmZSxWZUJydXhzdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXMk1TwzrxXLoAD7rDaBoCw&m=1) in one hand and at least ten books held together with a leather strip, your cousin and flat mate, Devon, looked both amused and befuddled as he sat the gifts on the dining room table. “You must be doin’ something pretty good to be getting all this.”

The insinuation was unmistakable and you flicked his ear. “Shut up, dummy. It’s not like that.” Rolling your (e/c) eyes at him with irritation, but couldn’t help reaching out to touch a white rose gently, stopping just barely before touching a petal. “We ain’t even had sex yet.” To give your hands something to do and avoid temptation, you ran your fingers through (h/c) hair, pushing it out of your face where it had fallen loose from the bun.

“What? Fo’ real, and you getting the wifey treatment? _Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn_.” Devon nudged your shoulders jokingly, causing you to nudge him back and then it sparked an immature shoving matching, as if you both were little kids all over again. “What’s holding you back? Because this, little cousin, nearly every week for the past two months? That isn’t just booty call treatment.”

 _No, it’s obsession._  “It’s complicated.” You settle on saying, evasive. “I’m the first person to ever say ‘No’ and it’s maybe like a game or something. See how long before I crack and give in.” Devon gave you a side eye stare and you shrug helplessly. “I didn’t ask for any of this attention. It just…happened.”

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. You’re not like other girls. Like **Nicole**.” Devon spat the name as if he had a bad taste in his mouth and just as you geared up to defend your best friend, he held up a quelling hand. “I’m not saying she’s a terrible person but she gets herself in ridiculous situations and then you go help her out. It’s lucky for you that you haven’t gotten into anything other than fist fights, but times are changing. People are shooting and stabbing each other like they’ve lost their minds, especially here, in Gotham. I’m not saying abandon your lifelong friendship, I’m saying know when and where to pick your battles before you get caught up in something you can’t get out of.”

 _I wish you had given me this advice two months ago._  “Thanks, D.” Managing a small smile, you peck his stubbled cheek. “You always know how to make me feel better.” Devon gave you a dubious glance. “I hope you know that you can come to me for anything.” Nodding, you made sure to smile a little wider, trying to appear more genuine. “Mmhm, yeah. I definitely know. Besides, don’t you have work soon?”

“Urgh, don’t remind me.” Groaning theatrically, he stood up from his seat, patting your cheek and causing you to try and swat his hand. He dodged the hit, backing up. “I’ll call you before I get off but if you’re going out, don’t forget to lock this place down and text me.”

“I will, I promise.” Gently nudging him in the back to get him moving as he seemed to be lingering. “Go on, go get ready. I’ll handle this.” Waving your hands at him in a shooing motion, you then hip checked him for good measure, earning a laugh before he finally nodded. Waiting until he rounded the corner to his bedroom, you reached out and snagged the letter expertly hidden within the bouquet, opening it quickly and pulling out the plain white paper. 

**_~~I~~  We want you. _ **

The words were written with a heavy hand and ink stained the page, possibly from a broken pen, revealing the sender’s frustration. Crumbling the note with your golden brown fist, you cover your face with the other hand, breathing in and out deeply, trying not to hyperventilate. Most people would be deliriously happy to have the attention of the King of Crime, and even more so to not be beheaded by his Queen. 

You were not most people, you didn’t want the Joker or Harley Quinn trying to give you their time and twisted affection. Maybe that’s what attracted them even more to you? The fact that even though you were caught in their web, like a fool, struggle all the more you did. 

* * *

By now, you had gotten down the practice of leaving twenty minutes exactly after Devon left for work. Judging by how messy the note was, it was somewhat easier to determine Joker’s and by default, Harley’s, mood. They were feeling neglected and throwing a temper tantrum, which Frost was dealing with if his twitchy hand spasms were any indication. Smiling at him sympathetically, you try to express remorse for his predicament and with the subtle nod he gave, assumed that the message had been received. Although he worked for them more or less voluntarily, both of us were still prisoners in different ways.

Once you arrive at J’s club downtown, for a brief moment, as always, you experience anxiety. Are you wearing the right outfit? Will you say the right things to keep them in an amiable mood for the rest of the night? Will they kill someone?

Breathe, relax. If any of that happens, it is not your fault. 

“Miss Y/L/N?” Offering a hand to you, Frost proves to be of little help because his expression has become unreadable. This is your battlefield now, and you’re on your own. Taking his hand, you give a single nod and open your mouth, letting the lies flow free, “I’m fine.”

As soon as you were inside, Jonny released your hand but stayed close by as you weaved in and out, around, of the people who were drinking, smoking or dancing. Before, you hadn’t the time to appreciate the decor, but now that you could, it was easy to see this was a classy place.

“Ah! Frosty, ya brought her.” Slim ivory arms wrapped around you in a hug the minute you stepped into the VIP room, Harley kissed your cheek, uncomfortably close to your lips. Before you had the chance to awkwardly stammer out a compliment, she pulled back to admire you in the [dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fg04.a.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1mi_lHVXXXXXsXpXXq6xXFXXXR%2F2015-Summer-Style-Women-Sexy-Maxi-Dress-Deep-V-neck-Spaghetti-Strap-Backless-Bandage-Black-Dress.jpg&t=YjA5YzcxYjMxMDJlZTk5MGMzZjFmZjM4Mjk5ZDRkZWRkZTk2MWIwYyxWZUJydXhzdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXMk1TwzrxXLoAD7rDaBoCw&m=1). “Oh my _gaaaaaaaaaawd_ , look at you, honey. I told Puddin’ that wearing this, you’d look perfect and I was right, it really shows off your pretty skin and figure.”

“U-Um…” Jesus fucking Christ, this woman really knew how to throw it out there that she was eye-fucking you. “Thanks? You too. I mean, you look great.” There was no way you couldn’t have sounded more awkward and out of sorts if you tried. 

“Ha…ha..ha…Ooh…ha…ha…ha…” J’s distinctive laughter caused chills to race down your spine. “Careful, Harley. Y/N’s _shyyyyyyyy_.” He flashed a silver toothed grin, somehow managing to sound disdainful and all too amused. 

Flushing with embarrassment and a little anger, “I’m not shy.” You spit the words out. Sitting in a seat a little away from the still chuckling psycho, trying not to pout like a child.

Harley tilted her pretty blonde head, eyeing you with curiosity and something else. “It’s okay to be shy, Y/N.” This was said with all the the patronizing patience of someone who was used to doing more risque things in life or the bedroom. “It would actually explain a few things about you.”

“Look. I came all the way out here because I got the note. You both wanted me and I’m here. Or maybe I misread the situation and you don’t want me at all?” It probably would have been smarter to shut your mouth and be quiet by now but you’ve nearly reached the end of your patience.

“Don’t want you at all? _Don’t. Want. You. **At. All**_?” In the blink of an eye, all of Joker’s amusement had vanished, if he were ever really amused anyway. “If anyone’s playing hard to get and throwing out mixed signals, it’s you, Y/N.” Before you could open your mouth to deny it, he made a cutting hand motion. “We let you have freedom and every night, like a little girl, let you run run run away. For two months, we’ve played it your way.”

“Mistah J…” Weakly, Harley tried to speak up, but Joker cut her a nasty glare. 

“I’m tired of waiting.” He intoned strongly. “Come to Daddy.” J commanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike on my Tumblr account, I didn't break the smut into two parts and the last part I wrote was too rushed for me to feel adequate as a writer, so there might be a little lag in getting out a third chapter. Thank you for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Threesome. Groping. Mind games and manipulation. Girls kissing each other, lesbian sex. Anal. Oral. Daddy kink. Kitchen sex. Joker is kind of an ass at one point. But then again, it’s the Joker.

_‘Come to Daddy’?_   _What the hell?_  Part of you wants to walk away from this entire thing as this is bordering on some kinky shit that you’re not one hundred percent certain you’re ready for. Then Devon’s face flashes through your head, he’s your older cousin but was more like a brother and had always had looked out for you, watched your back since you were kids and vice versa. He is a good guy and didn’t deserve to be caught up in this drama that is your life right now. If he knew what you were about to do and who you were dealing with, he’d probably try and fight Joker and Harley, which would lead to him getting shot or worse. 

Sucking in a fortifying breath, steeling yourself, you rise from your seat, a soft blush lighting up your cheeks when Harley’s fingers ‘accidentally’ grazed your ass, and moved to stand between Joker’s parted legs. Before you could open your mouth and try to find  **something** to say, J’s hand encircled your wrist and he tugged, nearly making you fall over due to the strappy high heels, and you ended up in his lap, straddling him. “Clumsy, clumsy.” J’s low, gravelly voice sing-songs in your ear, causing your heart rate to speed up and immediately, your hands find his shoulders and try to push yourself off of him but he reached out with a pale, tattooed hand and used that same hand to run up and down the length of your reddish-brown thigh, “Relax, baby girl. Daddy just wants a taste.” Higher and higher that hand went until it disappears beneath the material of the dress, only to find bare skin. “So you _are_ bolder than you act, hmm, kitten?”

_More like I didn’t expect to be touched like this and it’s laundry day._  “I’ll do whatever you both want tonight, so…can you not…Not here?” J’s hand made a move to cup your mound and without even thinking about it, you grabbed his arm. “Please…” It had been at least a good two years since you’d been intimate and if he went and started something in the club, you doubted you’d be able to resist for too long. 

“Please what, sweetness?” J was blatantly taunting you now. He knew he had won but he was just rubbing it in, proving that he was in control.

“Please, D-Daddy.” You stutter as the words came awkwardly tumbling out of your mouth. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise. I don’t want anyone but Daddy and Miss Harley to see me.” To really play to his ego and sell the fact that you’ve decided to submit, you catch your bottom lip between your teeth, trying to look as innocent and earnest as possible. J stared at you hard for a few moments before glancing at Harley, jerking his chin and silently indicating for her to come closer. “And what does my Queen want? To watch as I fuck Y/N’s tight little pussy and after I cum, you eat her out, right here, right now, on this table?”

“That does sound fun, Puddin’…” Harley spoke up slowly, fingers tracing invisible patterns along your back, down your spine and stopping to squeeze your generous ass. Unable to help yourself, you moan softly and press back against her, encouraging more touch. “But Y/N’s such a shy, cutie patootie! If we play too rough with her now, she might not be willing next time.”

“And we have to play gently with our toys.” Joker murmured by rote, as if he were reading from a script that only he and Harley knew. Bright blue irises darted between Harley and yourself for a few minutes, before he let out a growl, he rolled his neck so hard that you swore you heard something pop.   
“ _ **Frost**_!” The slick green haired male bellowed suddenly and relief swept through you when the criminal ordered the brunette henchman to bring the car around.

* * *

Speeding through the streets of Gotham might have been a rush if you had been paying attention to anything other than Harley, who just couldn’t help kissing the juncture between your shoulder and neck, whispering in your ear about how she’d fantasized constantly over the idea of you spread out on a queen sized bed naked for she and her Puddin’ to taste touch admire and fuck every one of your orifices all day, every day. Her kisses in combination with the visual of what your future could be if you just surrendered had you dripping all over the seat of Joker’s purple Lamborghini. And J? Well, he looked ready to either murder or fuck the hell out of the both of you for putting on a show when he couldn’t participate because he was driving. 

Harley’s cool hands covered your eyes as the car slid to a stop. “Just a precaution, sugar.” It might have been intended to be reassuring but the words only rang home the fact that these were dangerous criminals and you were in an unknown location, alone with them, like one of those idiot characters in movies you always scathingly mocked. “I’m gonna open the door now and Mistah J’s gonna put something around your eyes so you can’t see, ok, honey?” Swallowing nervously, you managed to nod, and less than a second later, the door opened, letting in the cool night air. The scent of his cologne hits you full force in the face as he leaned in to tie a piece of cloth around your head, the material thick enough to blot out any incriminating sights; he smells like everything a man should, woodsy with an undercurrent of copper and gunpowder that is uniquely the Joker. After you’re blindfolded, things get moving a little faster. J carries you in his arms bridal style while Harley runs ahead to do…whatever it was to keep you figuratively and ironically in the dark about their hideout. 

Ten minutes later, he enters a room and deposits you on the softest bed you’ve ever felt, “In the car, you two were playing.” J speaks abruptly, breaking the silence he’d kept the whole ride. Harley makes a distressed noise somewhere near to you and barely, you resist trying to comfort her. “…By all means, don’t stop on my account.” Then he removed the blindfold. Harley’s hands on your face is the only split second warning that you have before she was kissing you, leaning into her, you kiss back, parting your lips and allowing her tongue entrance to sensually caress and stroke against your own. 

J sits down on the opposite side of you, brushing his hands along the slopes of your arms, down your sides, and then rests on your hips. He leaned forward to kiss at your neck, his silver teeth nipping at your earlobe, and then ran his hands up your sides and snaked them around to cup your breasts. “We’ve wanted you for a long time, baby.” Unable to answer with words, you reached a hand out to tweak Harley’s nipples. You saw her moan and her face contort with pleasure and felt J’s hands as he slowly pulled down the straps of your dress, letting it slide freely off your shoulders to expose your breasts. Without missing a beat, you stood up let the dress fall off your body completely, doing a small ballerina spin just to tease them both, even taking a little bow that makes you perpendicular with the floor. 

Before you can stand back up, you felt Harley splay her fingers just above your stomach, something hard prodding at your backside. It isn’t surprising at all that Harley has a strap on dildo and wants to fuck you with it, she’s certainly been groping you at every chance. Once again, she nudges you and you willingly lean over, grabbing your ankles, giving the blonde plenty of access to your soaked pussy. Harley slowly slid the tip inside of you, pumping in and out, deeper with each movement, until buried inside. With J’s hand on her, he helps to guide her faster and harder, murmuring something too soft into her ears, encouragement maybe, and they both listen and watch as you cry out your pleasure. Closer and closer you crept towards orgasm and then abruptly, she stops. Or J makes her stop. “What the hell?!” You could throttle them both for this. Looking supremely amused and a tad bit guilty, Harley says, “Mistah J wants to play too.” Before you can pull some more brain cells together to think up a reply, the bed dips underneath J’s weight and he turns your chin, his cock, leaking pre-cum, is directly in front of your face. He doesn’t need to even say anything, your mouth obediently opens and he shoved his dick in your mouth. You gag at first, he’s not some small guy, and you’re not sure that you can take it but J isn’t about to settle for anything less. He held your head, forcing you to take every inch as he fucks your mouth, his balls slapping against your chin periodically, and after a half a dozen thrusts, he cums and you swallow as much of it as you can, some of it dribbles down your chin. 

Harley returns after he backs off, a lubed finger brushed against your asshole. Instead of flinching away from the sensation, you relax your muscles, which proves to be the smart thing to do as Harley slowly works the lubed finger into you, which at first feels strange, maybe even a little painful, but then it changes into a dull sort of ache. By the time she’s got three fingers in you, making a scissoring motion and spreading your further open, you’re a begging, whining, pleading mess. 

Some, no actually, most women don’t like anal but like all things in sex, if your partner knows what they’re doing, it won’t hurt, and Harley certainly knew what she was doing.  “Just put it in. Please, I can take it. Oh fuck, just – _guh_!” The breath punches out of you as Harley slowly sinks inside. “Y/N? Are you okay? Was that too fast, hon?” Pushing your hair out of your face, Harley tries to peer down at you, see whether you’re alright but then you push back against her. “Huh, you’re surprising…” With a little laugh in her voice, she gives you what you’re asking for, fucking into you and lifts your hips just enough so that she can massage your clit. By now, your body feels like it’s on fire and you can’t handle anymore, you cum so hard that you actually black out for a minute. 

When you come to, it’s to the beautiful and highly erotic sight of Joker in between Harley’s legs and he’s hungrily lapping at her pussy. Harley’s legs are braced on either of his shoulders and her fingers are gently carding through his hair. “Ye…yes..please Mistah J, please Da–” Without warning, he shoves his tongue into her pussy and she throws her head back. “– _Ddy_!” Her voice has gained several octaves and breaks, but still he licks and sucks at her clit until she whines in discomfort. He leans up, backing off and smacking his lips as if he’s eaten something particularly tasty. 

They both notice you watching almost at the same time and you wave awkwardly, face aflame with a blush.  

**~**

In a span of bizarre events that still made your head spin a little, Harley declared that she was hungry and Joker rolled his eyes so hard you feared they’d get stuck, before saying in a sarcastic tone that he had done all the work, he wasn’t about to cater to her. Seeing that the blonde had been gearing up for a serious temper tantrum, you stupidly opened your mouth and said that you could cook something. The two of them had stared at you for a few uncomfortable minutes and then agreed, probably figuring that the possibility of you running away wasn’t really an option. Slightly in a daze, you found yourself wrapped up in one of Harley’s spare robes and in a [spacious kitchen](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbaytownkitchen.com%2Fkitchen-peninsula-ideas%2Fkitchen-island-pendant-lighting-pendant-lighting-kitchen%2F&t=ODM3OWVjNzEzNzlmOWJiOWNhMjkyZTBlMjQxZmY3ZDU1ZWVhYzVkMSxFNXprMWhaaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXMk1TwzrxXLoAD7rDaBoCw&m=1), pulling out ingredients for Oreo slab pie. 

“Question…” Calloused fingers cupped the back of your neck and you allowed your body to lean into J who was crowding you against the kitchen island. “I make you nervous, dollface?” Lying is never an option to this man. “Sometimes.” You murmur, hands coming up to card through his slick green hair and you swear that he purrs like an actual cat. He then kisses your neck and your breath hitches, you swallow. “You look like the romanticist type.” He says this in a matter-of-fact way. “This is just blowing off steam, kitten.” It’s a warning. Whatever fucked up relationship Harley and he have together, you’re not on Harley’s level, so stay in your lane.

When you shove at his shoulders, he moves back just enough for you to turn around, only to be surprised when you jump and he barely catches you. J’s hands grasp underneath your ass as your legs wrap around his waist, arms around his shoulders. “Don’t stereotype me, _Daddy_.” You breathe the words against his lips, watch as those icy blue eyes dilate with arousal. “Now are we gonna fuck, or what?” 

Your boldness has surprised and turned him on. 

Somewhere in there, he loses his pants as he pins you to the wall, tearing off the robe and then bending his head to suck hungrily at your breasts and neck. He palms your ass, readjusting until the head of his cock is nudging your entrance. Then he snaps his hips forward, sinking almost all the way in with a single thrust. Your fingers tighten on his shoulders as begins moving nearly immediately, only giving you a few seconds to adjust.

“I-I need you to fuck me harder. Please, fuck me harder!” You beg as your brown thighs flex around his waist, the heels of your bare feet digging into the small of his back, jerking him forward, forcing him deeper. He slams you against the wall as he fucks into you fast, hard, and brutal. His hands are locked on your hips, tight enough to bruise but you can’t bring yourself to care because it all feels just too fucking good. Tighter and tighter the coil in your belly grows, and you grow desperate, rolling your hips in time with his thrusts, trying to get him to that point with you. J notices, of course he notices, and reaches a pale tattooed hand down between your bodies, rubbing harshly at your clit. “Cum for me. Cum for Daddy!” He practically snarls and every line of your body becomes strained, taut as a bowstring, and then you’re cumming. Your inner muscles contract, squeezing around him. He curses and shouts something incomprehensible before locking up, rigid, flooding you with his cum. 

Distantly, you find yourself rather grateful that you decided to have your tubes tied as J isn’t overly fond of the pull out method. A check up for the doctor needs to be scheduled soon.

A cough causes you to glance up and you notice Harley leaning against the kitchen’s door frame, her eyes heated with want. “I ordered Chinese takeout since you both were taking so long in here.” The blonde haired psychopath said as J pulled out, lowering you so that your feet were on the floor. Your legs felt like jelly still, so you leaned heavily against the counter. “I hope you didn’t forget the egg rolls this time.” Tucking himself back into his pants, and then attempting to smooth his hair back into it’s normal slick back style. It wasn’t really working out for him.

“Yeah, Puddin’. I didn’t forget the egg rolls.” Strolling over, she picked up the robe, holding it out and you take the unspoken cue, sticking one arm in first then the other, Harley pecked your cheek after retying it closed. “Brown rice and noodles okay with ya, hon?”

_I feel like I’ve stepped into Twilight Zone. They almost seem…normal._  “Yes, thank you.” Flashing her a small smile, you nod with gratitude. Harley hip checked you. “Relax!” She insisted. “You don’t need to be so formal, silly.”

Although you smile and laugh, already you can feel yourself putting up barriers. It’s nothing personal, because Harley really is funny and entertaining, in another life, you probably would have been friends or friend with benefits at least. But J is her world and you’re not going to get in the way of that – had never had the intention to get in the way of that. 


End file.
